The Hero's Bride
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Based off the Princess Bride. Ginny and Hermione are in love but when Ginny disappears, Harry tries to make Hermione love him. Will it work, or will a masked hero show up at the last minute to save her from the worst mistake of her life?
1. Prologue

Title- The Hero's Bride

Author- Nikki Flinn

Discalimer- I own nothing yada yada yada

Cast list

Wesley...Ginny Weasley

Buttercup...Hermione Granger

Humperdink...Harry Potter

Inigo...Severus Snape

Fezzik...Ron Weasley

Vincini...Blaise Zabini

Count Rugen...Remus Lupin

Max...Mr Weasley

Max's Wife...Mrs Weasley

The Dread Pirate Roberts..Draco Malfoy

Prologue

Mione felt her lover slip her arms around her waist and Gin put her chin on Mione's shoulder. Mione sighed.

"I fear I'll never see you again."

Gin grinned and nipped Mione's ear gently with her teeth. "I love it when you talk poetically."

She laughed and dodged Mione's elbow as it tried to find her stomach.

Gin and Mione had met again after school. Mione had taken a year off to study in Greece and the two met at the Aurors school in athens. A year later the two started datine. THe two were a match made in heavan. Brains, beauty, and strenght combined and they were perfect. But like any two so obviously made for each other, fate decided to throw them for a loop. In the six months since thier graduation the two girls had faced more than a few death missions. Yet thier love had seen them through. Now Gin was off on a dangerous mission to negotioate a treaty with the treacherous Blaise Zabini. It would be GIn's first solo mission and Mione was worried.

Gin kissed Mione's worried forehead. Mione looked at her lover.

"I don't want anything to happen to you. I couldn't bear it."

Gin smiled. "My turn to be poetic. Know this, I will always come for you."

(A/N: Well, you guys get a new fic cause you're special. Hope you guys like it!


	2. Bad News and Proposals

Chapter One

Bad news and Proposals.

Hermione Granger stepped into Harry Potter's office. Harry was the Minister of Magic. He looked up, pleased as she entered. His pleasure disappeared as he looked at the parchment he held in his hands

"Hermione... I'm so sorry. Ginny's dead."

Hermine gasped and leaned on the door for support. She shook her head.

"No... Not Ginny."

Harry nodded sadly. "The Dread PIrate Malfoy.. he caught her on the way... You know as well as I do. Malfoy never leaves Gryffindors alive."

(A/N: I am lazy. I really don't feel like drawing this whole intro out too much so we'll just skip a couple of months.)

8 months later

Harry watched Hermione eat. She still wasn't over Ginny and Harry knew she never would be, especially if she ever found out the truth. How Ginny had fought Malfoy in a fight so great that the pyrotechnics alone could have bankrupted a normal bank. How Ginny had known who had sent her forth and why she had died. How GInny's last word was the name of her lover.

Harry decided Hermione needed to stop mourning. "Hermione," he grabbed her hand. "Will you marry me?"

Hermione loked shocked. "I could never love you."

Harry smiled. He had anticipated this and knew how to over come it. "That's alright."

888

Malfoy tied the bag to his belt and took the letter his valet held out. He scanned it quickly and smiled grimly. Tucking the parchment into his belt, he strode outside and grabbed his Firebolt. He got on and was preparing to fly off, when a young lady ran up.

"Draco, let me do this!" she gasped.

He shook his head. "Sorry, Firefly, This has to be done right and I won't let you let emotions get in the way."

He started off... and was pulled bodily off his broom. The girl has his cape in her hand and as soon as he was on the ground, she straddled him.

"Listen, Malfoy and listen well. I only have three words for you."

"Really?"

"The Princess Bride."

Draco didn't understand for a moment then he smiled. "Very well, Firefly, I'll set it up. You just have to be in the right place at the right time. You can fight right?"

"Draco, I grew up with six brothers. They taught me well.

Draco grinned. "This should be fun."

(A/N: gee, wonder who the chick is... ;)


	3. A Morning Ride

Chapter Two.

A Morning Ride

Hermione buried his hands in the Hippogriff's feathers and tried not to think about the first time she had ridden one. Back then she was wary of flying. Ginny had cured her of that. Soon she had looked forward to the midnight rides on Theserals and Pegasuses (A/N: No I don't know if that's the plural of Pegasus) and the other flying creatures Ginny somehow managed to rustle up.

Ginny... Hermione wanted to force her mind from it. Recoil from the memories that brought it back. The laughter, the pain... all of it. But her mind refused to let her. She had to face facts. Ginny was dead. She had loved Ginny with the passion of a firey sun. Several firey suns. She had never felt that way about anyone before. Ginny had been her everything. Her sun, her moon. Her starlit sky.

Ginny had been all she had lived for. All she would die for.

And now she was gone.

She sighed as the Hippogriff landed. Though she didn't mind them so much, she still enjoyed the feel of ground under her feet.

Yesterday Harry had announced thier engagement. Following that had come a tide of well wishers. Hermione had taken the day off to get away from it all.

She dismounted and held back a gasp when she saw the three men. The foremost was a short fat Italian looking man with a badly fitting black toupe. Behind him stood a tall lanky greasy haired man with a crooked nose and sneer. Beside him was an even taller gangly red head with a lot of freckles and even more muscles.

"Is there a town about?" the Italianish man asked.

Hermione shook her head, wondering why this scene was so familiar.

"Then no one will hear you scream!" the Italian man cackled. For a moment his two accomplices just stared at him in mingled disgust and exasperation before drawing thier wands and shouting "Stupify" and "Inhibitum" at the same time. Hermione fell to the ground, bound and unconscious.

(A/N: Wow. Supremely short chapter. Still, hope you liked it! See if you can guess who the bad guys are! Oh, and there's a quote in here from Willow. See if you can catch it.


	4. Of Potions Masters and Weasleys

Chapter Three

Of Potions masters and Weasleys.

Severus Snape laid Granger in the bow of the ship while mimicing Zabini behind his back. Ron Weasley watched Zabini scrawl lazily on a parchment.

"What are you writing?" Weasley asked, covering Hermione with a blanket as Snape tightened the stern lines and prepared to cast off. Zabini finished the letter and tied it to the Hippogriff's saddle.

"It's a ransom letter. I'm sending it to Potter."

"Ransom?" Weasley asked blankly.

"Yes." Zabini replied, climbing onto the boat. "We're ransoming Granger here."

"Why?"

"I hired you to kidnap a Gryffindor. It's a very long and prestigious line of work."

"I just don't think it's right, kidnapping my best friend."

Zabini stared at him in shock as Snape silently cackled while adjusting the riggings. Weasley might be an idiot but life was never boring with him about.

"Am I going mad? Or did the word _Think_ escape your lips? You were _not_ hired for your brains you hypopacritical landmass. "

Figuring there wer no exsistant bridges to burn, Snape leapt down from the foredeck."For once I agree with Weasley."

Ron waved at Snape as though to say, 'See? Even Snape gets it you sexist lying hypocritcal bigot.' Zabini glared at him.

"Oh, the potions master has spoken! What happens to her is not your concern! And remember this, never forget this! When I found you, you were so drunk that Remus Lupin had stolen you secret poitn." He whirled on Ron. "And you! Betrayed by your best friend, mourning the loss of your sister. Do you want to go back to where you were? Unemployed? Living with your parents?"

Zabini stormed off and Snape leaned against rhe railing, wondering when Zabini would realize he had to come back. He looked over at Weasley, who was turning red. In the six years since he had graduated, Ron Weasley hadn't changed much. He was still hotheaded and feircely protective of his dead sister. He had fallen out with Hermione when she agreed to marry Harry. Although he complained of her relationship with Ginny, he had supported them and couldn't believe that she could betray Ginny like that.

"He's a git." Snape said, begining their rhyme game.

"Yes, quite an idiot." Weasley agreed.

Snape eyed him warily. "Are you mocking me?"

"Nah, you'd kill me."

Zabini reappeared, having remembered his ransom was on the ship. "Cast off! We sail to Whales."

Snape and Ron looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

888

Standing hidden on the banks of the river, Draco Malfoy tied on a black mask and readied his ship.

(A/N: More to come on Monday! I was supposed to update A Dangerous Game today, but I forgot. That one will update on Monday and Dirty Little Secret will update tuesday or wednesday.


	5. Screaming Serpents and Idiots

Chapter Four

Screaming Serpents and Ransom letters

Hermione glared at the men as Snape glanced behind them.

"Why are you doing that?" Zabini snapped.

"Making sure there's still water so I can drown you." Snape drawled.

Zabini continued as though Snape hadn't spoken. "No one's coming after us. It would be inconceivable."

"No matter what you think, you will be caught." Hermione growled. "And when you do you will be killed."

Zabini glanced at her. "Of all the necks on this ship, the one I'd be worried about is your own."

Snape looked behind them again. "Are you sure no one is following us?"

"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, inconceivable. No one in Whales knows what we've done, and no one in the Ministry could've gotten here so fast." He settled down. Then looked up at Snape. "Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Snape grinned ferally. "I just happen to look behind us and something is there."

Zabini paled and leapt to his feet and ran to the edge. Snape turned back and nodded to Ron. Ron turned to Hermione. Hermione looked at him warily. Ron pointed to the edge of the boat then put his hands together and thrust them forward, throwing one foot behind him in a mime of diving. Hermione gave him a look that clearly said: What the fuck?

Meanwhile, Zabini had reached the bulwhark.

"Probably some local fisher man, out for a pleasure cruise at night... through Serpent-infested waters...."

Ron sighed. He was out of time. He reached over and hefted Hermione by her shirt and threw her into the water.

Hermione, finally figuring out what he was going on about, kicked off her boots before she hit the water and came up, stroking strongly towards the English shore. It was a good five miles but she knew she could make it.

Zabini looked back and spluttered. "Wha-wh-Go in! Get after her!"

Snape leaned against the mast, a smirk on his arrogant features. "I don't swim."

Zabini turned to glare at Ron who spread his hands. "I only dog paddle."

Zabini shreiked again in a very girly voice. "VEER LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!"

Ron and Snape sighed and walked to mess with the sails a bit. The ship was a magic one and would follow Zabini's command, but that didn't mean they couldn't hamper it.

An inhuman scream split the night. Hermione stopped stroking for a moment as she figured out what it was. Then she smiled and kept on.

Zabini, forgetting Hermione's greater intellegence, sought to confuse her.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT SOUND IS, GRANGER? THOSE ARE THE SCREAMING SERPENTS! IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME, JUST WAIT! THEY ALWAYS GROW LOUDER WHEN THEY'RE ABOUT TO FEED ON HUMAN FLESH."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Screaming serpents never ate meat. They lived on kelp. She saw a flash of silver as one swam by. She treaded water as the serpent flitted around her and nipped playfully at her toes. She smiled at him and ran her hand along his scale.

"IF YOU SWIM BACK NOW, I PROMISE, NO HARM WILL COME TO YOU. I DOUBT YOU'LL GET SUCH AN OFFER FROM THE SERPENTS."

Hermione was too absorbed with the serpent to notice that Zabini's voice was closer. The creature smiled at her then suddenly hissed and swam away. Hermione sighed, wondering what made it scared and if Ginny would have liked these guys.

A hand grabbed her shirt by the collar and a very apologetic looking Ron hauled her out of the water.

She smiled at him understandingly over Zabini's shoulder as the man tied her hands together.

"I suppose you think you're brave don't you?" He snarled.

She smiled at him. "Only compared to some."

Snape cleared his throat. "I think he's getting closer."

Zabini's eye twitched. "He's no concern of ours. Sail on!"

888

Harry sighed at the chicken scratch on the letter. God couldn't Zabini pretend to write nicely. This was kind of better. Now he didn't have to hide the letter.

Remus knocked politely and entered. "Ah, I see you have the letter."

"Yes. I suppose tommorrow we'll head out."

"Not tonight?"

"We know where they're going. We can be there faster than they think."

"And you mean to kill them?"

"Of course. No loose ends. Tommorrow, I will save my betrothed atop the Cliffs of Insanity and kill the kidnappers. Hermione will love me all the more for this. It's fool proof."

Remus hoped so. For Harry's sake.

(A/N: oh...so...tired. anyway, here's two updates today! Go me! I want to see if I can do a song fic for you guys tomorrow or the next day as a Valentines present!


	6. The Cliffs Of Insanity

Chapter Five

The Cliffs of Insanity

Hermione awoke to the bickering of Snape and Zabini.

"He's not our problem!" Zabini snarled in a very girly voice. Ron came over to her and sighed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

He helped her to her feet and pointed to the rear of the boat. She followed his gaze and gasped. A ship with black sails sailed steadily no more than three hundred feet behind them.

"Black Pearl is a real ship," Ron muttered.

Despite her situation, Hermione smiled at her friend. She still remained good friends with Ron even though she had chosen his sister over him. He didn't seem to mind too terribly.

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is. I've seen it."

Snape, meanwhile, was antagonizing Zabini. "He's right on top of us," he drawled.

"Shut up!"

"I wonder if he's using the same wind we are using?" Snape lisped in a very good immitation of a gay guy worried about his shoes.

"WHOEVER HE IS HE'S TOO LATE! SEE? THE CLIFS OF INSANITY!" Zabini shrieked.

"Oooooow!" Snape said, sticking a finger into his ear. "Time OUT! You cannot just yell into a guy's ear like that! It does damage!"

Zabini characteristically ignored him. "HURRY UP!" he yelled at Snape then turned to Ron. "MOVE THE THING. AND THAT OTHER THING!"

Hermione turned to stare at the beautifully cruel cliff face as it rose up before their tiny craft. It was a sight to make the breath catch in your throat but it was the point of no return for Hermione. She didn't know this area and even if she escaped from here she couldn't get home without her wand.

The ship landed and Ron helped Hermione out like the gentleman he was. Zabini shoved past them. Snape lept nimbly from the ship, tossing his dark hair out of his face as Ron got ready to climb.

"We're safe!" Zabini exclaimed as they got settled on the harness that would carry them to the top.

"Only Weasley is strong enough to go up our way. He'll have to sail around for hours till he finds a harbor."

Snape draped an arm around Ron's shoulders as the red head began to climb. "Oh Ron!" he slurred in the gay voice again. "You are just soo strong and manly! I can hardly contain myself!"

Ron chuckled slightly as he began the climb. "You wish, Snape."

They were half way up when Snape glanced down. They were high enough that he figured he could watch to see how well the masked man really sailed. He stared for a second then began to laugh.

Zabini scowled at him. "What is so funny?"

Snape jerked his thumb in a downward motion. "He's climbing the rope." He paused then with a grin, "And he's gaining on us."

"Inconceivable!" Zabini snarled before looking down. He stared in shock and horror at the accending figure. He turned to Ron, his face bright red. "FASTER!"

"I thought I was going faster," Ron growled.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THIS COLUSSUS. THIS GREAT LEGENDARY THING AND YET HE GAINS!" Zabini shreiked.

"Well," Ron said, trying to reason with the fat Italian. "I'm carrying three people. And he's only got himself."

Typically, Zabini was in no mood to reason. "I DO NOT ACCEPT EXCUSES! I'M JUST GOING TO HAVE TO FIND MYSELF A NEW WEASLEY, THAT'S ALL."

Ron rolled his eyes. "I will drop you if you don't watch it, little man."

"HAVE I MADE IT CLEAR THAT YOUR JOB IS AT STAKE?" Zabini snarled again.

Snape glanced back as the lithe young man gained slowly but surely on them. He was closer now. Only three hundred feet or so below them. Ron pulled on doggedly despite Zabini's complaints. Finally they reached the top. Zabini scrambled up as Snape followed a bit slower. He turned and helped Hermione up with a gentleness the brunette hadn't known he was capable of.

He helped Ron up as Zabini severed teh rope. He walked to the edge and stared down. His features broke into a smirk. A second later Ron joined him and grinned too.

(A/N: News flash! This fic will be changing considerably as it goes on the most noticable change being that it will no longer be Hermione/Ginny but rather Ginny/Draco with a side of Hermione/Ron. Thanks to Jules for helpin' me make that decision!


	7. A Helping Hand

Chapter Six

A Helping Hand

"What are you looking at?" Zabini demanded.

Ron turned to him with a grin. "He's got very good arms."

Zabini's already bug like eyes threatened to pop out. He stormed over to the edge. "He didn't fall?" He looked for himself to confirm it. "Inconcievable!"

Snape turned to him. He sensed a good time to antagonize the idiot. "You keep using that word. I don't think It means what you think it means."

"What do you mean? It means that something is unthinkable."

"Ah! But isn't that your normal state of mind?" Snape drawled.

Zabini glared at him. Snape used this opportunity to ignore him.

"Um..." Ron broke in, still staring down at the man in black. "He's climbing."

"WHAT!?!?!" Zabini shoved his way over and stared down at the man there. Sure enough, the man in black was slowly, inexorably pulling his slight frame up the rock face.

"Who ever he is," Zabini growled "He has obviously seen us with Granger and must therefore die." He pointed to Ron. "You! Carry her."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Why? She's got two perfectly good legs?"

Zabini's left eye twitched. "Just do it!"

Ron shrugged and gave Hermione an apologetic look. She nodded and he slung her over his shoulder.

Zabini turned to Snape who was already sizing up the man in black.

"We'll head straight for the Duntulm castle. Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, the sword."

Snape finally acknowlegded him. "I'm going to duel him left handed."

"YOU KNOW WHAT A HURRY WE"RE IN!!!!" Zabini snarled.

Snape smirked. "It's the only way I can be satisfied. And it suits to irritate you. Look you know I'm going to win this, just accept it."

Zabini twitched again. "Have it your way!"

"By the way, you may want to get that twitch looked into. It's not healthy," Snape said, still smirking.

Zabini stormed off. Ron, Hermione still slung over his shoulder, came over. "Not that I care you git, but be careful. Men in masks cannot be trusted."

Snape clapped him on the shoulder, coming close to Hermione's but. "Thanks. Take care yourself."

"Bye, Professor," Hermione chirped. She was taking the whole kidnapped thing really well.

"Good-bye, Miss Granger. Try to stay alive."

She smiled then the trio left and Snape was alone in the ruins of an anchient castle. He looked around, observing the terrain. It was uneven but he felt confident in his prowess.

He walked over to the edge and looked down at the man there. The figure was lithe and slight. He would be a good opponent. Snape was tempted to just drop a rock on the man's head. It would be easier that way. But somehow he couldn't shake the feeling that this man might someday save his life.

"Hello?" he called. The man looked up at him. He had stormy grey eyes and Snape thought he saw a blonde curl.

"I'm in a bit of a pickle," Snape confessed.

"Oh? Why's that?" the man asked, his voice eirrily familiar.

"I want to trust you."

"That's nice."

"But It would be a lot easier for me if I just dropped a rock on your head right now."

THe man blinked those pale eyes at him. "That does put a damper on our relationship."

"But I think I will let you live."

"Oh? How long?"

"Well, I do need some sword practice."

"That's very comforting. But I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."

"Awww! Come on!" Snape whined, while still scaring most children under the age of fifteen. "I promise not to hurt you til you get up here!"

"No."

"I could give you my word as a Slytherin."

The man laughed. "I've known too many Slytherins."

"Please?"

"No."

"I swear on the potion that Remus Lupin stole."

"That works."

Snape almost grinned.

(A/N: Kinda crappy chapter. I really just want to skip over to the later stuff. Cause that's fun.

To Anon: I completly understand your decision not to continue reading this. As for the Ron/Hermione bit, people change. I'm not writing Ron in canon cause let's face it, he is an ass in canon. As for the decision to switch to DG, here's how it's gonna go: Ginny and Hermione still love each other but Draco is going to start falling in love with Ginny. There are going to be more chances for DG action than HrG action in later chapters. That's all there is to it. I'm not dropping any of my ships just adding new ones.

To WTF: Again, this is entirely your decision. hate me, stop reading my stuff, flame me. I don't give a shit. Don't read something you don't like.

To Hater: Yes, I'm a bitch. Get the fuck over it. The way I see it, and this goes for all you haters out there, you can continue to flame me and I will laugh at them then delete them or you can send me a PM telling me what you think I'm doing wrong and ask me **nicely** to fix it. I have more important things than making sure every single person likes every single piece of mind. If it bothers all you that much I will write you a damn HrG.


	8. Random Story

Chapter Seven

A random Story that may or may not have a point

Snape removed the rope from where he had wrapped it a few days ago, before this ordeal had started. He left a good portion tied to the tree but threw the rest down. The man grabbed the end and hoisted himself up the five or ten feet.

"Most sincere thanks for postponing my death," The black clad man drawled. He made a motion to draw his sword. Snape found it curious that the man reached with his left hand. That made things easier.

"You wanna hear how Lupin stole my potion?" Snape asked suddenly.

The young man looked up and returned the sword to its scabbard. "Why the hell not?"

"First, you don't happen to have scars on your left arm?"

He smiled behind the mask. He slid the sleeve up his arm to reveal the well defined lower arm.

Devoid of scars. Snape sighed. "Damn. Worth a shot."

"Sorry, I'm not Lupin in disguise," the man in black apologized, still smiling slightly.

Snape felt his lips curl upward. "You wanna hear this story or not."

"By all means," his adversary said, waving a hand theatrically.

Snape took a seat. "It started back in school. We met. I was a Slytherin and he was a Gryffindor. Under different circumstances we might have been friends. We were both good at potions and smart. And we both loved the same woman. And we both let her go."

"Lily Evans," the young man whispered behind his mask.

Snape nodded. "She was a light in the darkness of my life. But my light dimmed."

"She married James Potter."

Again Snape nodded. "Yeah. I don't blame her. Lupin and I ignored each other. We both worked on potions. Then one day I found it. I found my light again."

"What was it?"

"A potion. A new experimental potion."

"What did it do?"

"Ah! Can't tell you that yet. Someday."

"And Lupin stole it?"

"Yeah. He did," Snape growled.

"May I ask, does he know what it does?"

Snape nodded. "Yeah, he does."

The man nodded and rose to his feet, drawing his sword once more. "I certainly hope you find him."

"Me too. You ready?"

"We all die some day. Let's go."

Snape drew his sword. "You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you."

Behind the mask, the man smiled a very familiar smirk. "You seem a decent fellow, I'd hate to die."

Snape returned the smirk and paused. He sized up his opponent. The man was taller than he was, but he was built almost like a girl, a thin waist tappering up to solid shoulders and lean arms. The legs too were almost equivalent of a ballerina's.

He held the sword with a quiet confidence, one that Snape was sure he echoed. This would be interesting.

(A/N: the plot thickens!


	9. FIGHT!

Chapter Eight

The Fight

Snape stepped suddenly forward, slashing down. The move was predictable, a child could have countered it. The man in black did, holding his ground. Snape smiled. He repeated the gesture, swifter and fiercer this time. Once again he was countered.

Snape stepped up the pace, moving into the familiar patterns of techniques had had taught his students. Not many asked for fencing lessons and few knew he even taught them. He had taught six students so far in his life. Draco Malfoy, Dire Montery, Derek Vandercroft, Terry Iaacs, Lily Potter, and Ginny Weasley. Of all his students, Ginny alone had ever beat him fair and square. Draco had cheated often and subsequently won that way. But Ginny... she was of her own calibre.

HIs opponent was well versed, Snape noticed as the man in black slipped into a familiar style. Snape grinned, knowing exactly how to counter this.

"You're using Bonnetti's defense?" he asked, trying to distract the man in black from his footing. The ground was uneven and tempermental. It was a good ploy but Snape was pretty sure it wouldn't really work.

Behind the mask, the man smiled. "I thought it fitting, considering the rocky terrain. What about you?"

Snape dodged a thrust aimed for his chest. He thought about a fleche. With the terrain and sabers, not foils, his opponent wouldn't be expecting the move. But he had to get far enough away to try one of those.

"You expect me to return on Cappo Ferro?" Snape asked, moving towards the first motions of the technique.

Once again the man in black smiled. "Yes, but I find that Thibault cancels Cappo Ferro, don't you?"

"Unless his enemy has studyed Agrippa," Snape commented, slipping subconsciously into teacher mode as he executed the beginning motions of Agrippa. "Which I have."

They battled on for a few more moments. Snape was rapidly becoming aware that the man in black was much better than he was. He had to play his trump card and hope his opponent wasn't right handed as well.

"Much as it pains me to admit it," He drawled. "You're quite a bit better than I am."

"Coming from you? That means a lot," The man in black commented wryly.

Snape let that pass, prefering a smile.

"What's so funny?"

"I know something you don't know?"

"Oh? What's that?" the man in black asked.

"I am not left handed," Snape crowed, switching hands.

The man in black swore as he was driven back. A slight sheen of persperation rose on his face. Finally Snape had him backed into a corner. He was prepared to ask him a barrage of questions when the man in black spoke up first.

"I think I should tell you."

"Oh? What?" Snape asked, mildly intrigued.

"I'm not left handed either," his opponent smirked. He kicked Snape back and switched hands. Now Snape swore. He was pretty well screwed.

The man in black flipped his sword from his hands. He paused and motioned for Snape to retrieve it. Snape scrambled down for it. He turned, ready, when the man in black was suddenly behind him.

"Who the hell are you?" Snape demanded with more respect than any of his students had ever heard from him.

The man smiled. "All in good time, my good man."

They battled on for a few moments, but it was obvious that Snape was losing. It didn't take long before the man in black had stripped him of his sword.

"If you're going to kill me, I'd prefer you do it fast."

"No such luck, Professor." The man in black said.

Snape snapped his head around. "M-" He began but the man in black hit him in the head, knocking him out.

"Sorry, Professor, But can't spoil the surprise. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have a maiden to save."


	10. Sportsmanlike

Chapter Nine

Sportsmanlike.

"INCONCEIVABLE!"

Ron was beginning to see why Snape had hung back to face the prospect of death. He was more than ready to go find some Death Eater and throw himself at the guy just to refrain from listening to Zabini.

"So what do we do now?" Ron asked, setting Hermione down. Hermione reached back and rubbed her neck with her tied hands. Ron wished suddenly that Ginny was there. She gave phenomenal back massages.

"YOU!" Zabini spun and jabbed a finger in Ron's face as the mysterious man in black approached over the foot hills. "Stay here. Finish him! Your way!"

Ron raised an eyebrow, seriously considering biting off the pointing finger. "And what, pray tell, is my way?"

"Hit him in the head with a rock!"

Ron tsked. "That's not very sportsmanlike!"

"DO I CARE?"

"You should. If I don't abide by some rules, I'd have no reason not to kill you right now."

Zabini swallowed, "Alright. Do it your way. Just do it fast!"

Ron winked at Hermione.

He stepped behind a rock as Hermione and Zabini darted off. The man in black entered the scene. He slowed and a smile broke across his face. "You'd better come out."

Ron stepped around the rock. "Are we to be cordial then?"

"I'd like to. But I know who's going to win this."

"Oh? Who?"

"I am."

Ron laughed. "If we play fair, there's no way. Only my brothers can do that."

"Let's test that theory."

The man in Black unbuckled his sword and set it on the ground. Ron set down the rock he had been toting, decreetly placing his wand behind it as well. The smaller man ran at him, hitting him in the chest with his shoulder. Ron barely flinced.

The man in black stepped back before trying again.

Ron grinned. "I thought you were going to show me how you can kick my ass."

The man in black grinned. "Of course I am. Here goes nothing."

Ron moved forward and the smaller man darted around to behind him. "You're quick."

"Thanks."

"Why do you wear a mask?"

"Do you care?" he asked, dodging another blow.

"Not really, but I think everyone should have polite conversation before death, don't you?"

"Right. I wear it because I'm not ready for you to know who I am."

"Works for me. Who are you?"

"Nice try."

"Thought I'd try."

The man in black darted behind him agian. This time his hand moved seperately and pinched a nerve in Ron's neck. ROn fell like a sack of rocks.

The man in black smiled. "Sleep on, you honorable idiot."

888

Harry stared in shock at the scene before him. It wasn't possible. Snape was the best. How could anyone beat him? He looked at his men.

"Clearly this was all planned. See, there was a great battle. Hermione was taken. Some... One of my men has gotten here and tries to save her."

Remus raised an eyebrow. For the Boy who lived, he sucked horribly at telling a lie.

(A/N: So, I wrote the final chapter for this story the other day and may I say I'm super happy with how it ends. I hope you all will be too.


	11. You and Me

Chapter Ten

You and Me

Zabini waited patiently as the young man bounded up the hillside towards him. He had seen the guy take out both of his men. Not that he minded terribly. He never liked either of them and he was more than happy to get rid of them with out lifting a finger. More money for him.

The boy stopped at the top of the hill, taking in the scene. Hermione sat beside him, his wand at her.

"Just you and me, boy."

Behind the mask the man smirked a familiar look. He stepped forward.

Zabini dug the wand slightly into Hermione's arm causing her to flinch. The boy stopped.

"If you want her dead, keep coming."

"You don't really want to-"

Zabini dug the wand deeper into Hermione's arm.

"Don't tell me. I won't kill her. But I will kill you."

"Then we're at an impasse. I need her and so do you."

"Quite. You can't beat me with brains and I don't care to try to fight you."

The smirk grew more pronounced. Hermione squirmed behind her blindfold. "Smarter than Miss Granger here?"

"Smarter than her and Snape put together."

The man laughed. "That so? Then I challenge you to a battle of wits."

Zabini narrowed his eyes. "For her? To the death? Is she worth it?"

The man's face grew serious. "She is to me. Pour your wine."

He came over and sat down as Zabini poured the wine. He pulled out his wand and waved it over the goblets. "I have poisioned one of these goblets. The game of wits has begun. It ends when we find out who is right... and who is dead."

"It's so easy. If you're who I think you are, you would never leave it to chance and you would put the poison in front of yourself because you would know only a great fool would take what he was given. I am not a great fool, so I can't chose the wine before me. But you must have known I wasn't a great fool or you wouldn't have known how to get as far as you have. So I can't chose the wine in front of me."

"Figured it out then, have you?" he smirked.

"Not at all. Because a certain Potions master must have taught you that spell. So how do I know you didn't make a deal with him? He's a criminal and by association, so are you. So I can't chose the wine in front of you."

"Riiiight. I won't even go there. Please continue."

"Where was I?"

"Potions masters."

"Right! And since you knew I was a wizard, you had to know that I came from Hogwarts and since I work with Snape, I can clearly not chose the wine in front of me."

"Are you insane?" the man in black demanded. "That makes no sense. None."

"I can't chose your wine because..."

"Oh just pick already!" he snapped."

"I have! And I chose-"

The man dropped his head into his hands, watching through his fingers as Zabini switched the glasses. He put his hands down. "You chose?"

"Yes."

"Then let's drink."

Zabini raised his glass and drank. Then he laughed. The man drank as well and set his glass down. "You guessed wrong."

"You only think I guessed wrong! That's what's so funny. I switched glasses while your back was-"He suddenly faltered and stared at the man across fro him. The man crossed his arms and watched.

"Oh, you're right, alright. Or you would have been if I hadn't poisoned both drinks and drank the antidote before I came here. And if you'd bothered to ask, it's iocane powder."

He got up and walked over to Hermione, untying her hands and her blindfold. She stared at him and he gave her a smirk.

"Who are you?"

"Don't worry about that now. Let's go." He took her hand and led her away.

888

Harry stared in horror at the scene before him. This was not supposed to be happening. He was supposed to be winning. He was supposed to be in charge. What the hell had gone so wrong?

Ron was now out of the picture, for what that was worth. It wasn't possible, but his plan was falling apart. Someone else was rescuing his bride.

(A/N: Ah, how I love this story.


	12. Dearest Love

Chapter Eleven

Dearest Love

Hermione stumbled a second time and the man leading her finally relented. "Sit down." He muttered, shoving her at a rock. She did as he requested even as he pulled out his wand. Her breath caught for a moment but he just kneeled before her, transfiguring her slippers into more sturdy sneakers.

His grey eyes met hers for a moment then he backed off. "Catch your breath."

"If you let me go, I promise no one will come after you," Hermione gasped suddenly, on an impulse.

He turned to face her, a smirk on the lower half of his face. Hermione felt a shudder rack her and she knew in that instant who he was.

"What's that worth, the promise of a two timing little bitch?"

"I was trying to help you. But if you're going to call me names I won't bother. I'll just let Potter fucking kill you."

"You think Potter can save you?" he asked, noticing she didn't call Harry by his first name. Curiouser and Curiouser.

"Where the hell have you been? Of course he can."

"Do you love him?"

Hermione blinked at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't call him any endearing names. Do you love him?"

"Fine. No, I don't. Are you happy?"

"Does he know?"

"Of course he does. He knows I don't love him."

"Are not capable of love," he retorted.

An image of Ginny laughing flashed before Hermione's eyes and she sprang to her feet. "I have loved more deeply than you could even dream."

His hand moved quickly as if he were about to slap her. She flinched.

"That was a warning, Princess. Where I come from there are penalties when a woman lies," He hissed, his voice sounding momentarily like a woman's. Then he grabbed her hand and pulled her off.

888

Remus was starting to feel really bad for Harry. It was pretty obvious things weren't going at all his way. After the thing with Ron, he hoped that he would just find Hermione had been disposing of them herself. It would still have looked good to Hermione that Harry was coming to save her. But with the whole situation with Zabini, he was really doubting it all.


	13. Dread Pirate Malfoy

Chapter Twelve

Dread Pirate Malfoy

Hermione couldn't explain it. She wanted to tear her hand from the man and scream at him as loudly as she could. But at the same time, it was the first time she had felt comfortable holding another's hand since Ginny. This didn't feel at all like when Harry had taken her hand to announce their engagement. That had felt forced, wrong. This felt... right.

He shoved her suddenly towards a rock. SHe managed to break her fall, glaring back at him sullenly.

"What the hell?"

"Catch your breath, Granger."

"You know, you're pretty crappy at hiding who you are."

He looked at her over his shoulder, that damned smirk sealing the deal for her. "And just what am I hiding?"

"You're the Dread Pirate Malfoy."

"So what if I am?"

"Admit it," she growled, needing to hear it from his own lips.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. "With pleasure! What can I do for you?"

"You can die slowly, every limb cut into as many pieces as your sorry hide can provide. Then, and only then, will I let you die."

He shook his head, looking amused. "I don't really feel like dying today. But I'm curious... just why do you want me dead so very badly?"

"You killed the one I love," she snarled.

"Oh, now do you really expect me to remember who that was? Who was it? Another stupid hero?"

"No!" Hermione screamed, standing up. "No. A Weasley. She was... perfect..." Hermione trailed off, her mind lost in the image of Ginny's wonderful brown eyes. "You killed her, you fuck."

"Ah, that Weasley. I'd heard the rumors, but it's nice to know for certain."

"Fuck off."

"Don't you want to know what I have planned for you, Granger?"

"No."

"Shall I tell you about your sweet princess?"

Hermione's back stiffened. "Don't..."

"You sure?"

Hermione could not speak. Her mouth wouldn't work for her. She wanted to say no. But she couldn't. She had to know. How Ginny had died.

(A/N: Short chapter. Even for me. I know. I'm sorry.


	14. DIE!

Chapter Thirteen

DIE!

Malfoy chuckled. "Not often I get a girl speechless. Kinda nice."

"Shut up, Malfoy!"

He shut up.

After a mere five moments, Hermione couldn't take it. "Tell me."

"She was lovely, a real fire cracker," Malfoy sighed. "Does it bother you if I talk about your one true love that way?"

"If it did, I would just kill you."

Malfoy grinned. "How pleasant."

They were silent for a few moments. Hermione was ready to beg when he continued. "She died well. She was brave and fiery to the end. A lovely lovely death. Nothing dramatic when I had her cut off. When she realized she had been betrayed. She just... She just said please."

Hermione closed her eyes, seeing every horrible instant of it.

"That's what I remember best, you know. Her saying please. I always liked to see girls beg. It wasn't really begging. No, it was her own way. She simply told me she needed to live."

Malfoy's cruel grey eyes focused on Hermione. "Then she spoke about you. Only she could have had so much love in her voice talking about someone like you."

"And what am I?" Hermione hissed, having a good idea what was coming.

"Aside from a mudblood, let's try a first class bitch, just to start," Malfoy snarled.

"What makes me a bitch?" Hermione asked, on her feet now.

Malfoy rose as well. "Did you ever fucking love her, or was it just a way to get Potter to fucking notice you?"

Hermione blanched at the accusations and slapped him.

"You fuck! How dare you! I loved Ginny, you damn prick!"

"Right, so that was why you took sooo long to jump into Potter's sack!"

"Fuck you! Fuck You Malfoy! What the fuck do you know about love?"

"I know it doesn't work that way! You love someone you love them forever! It doesn't stop just because they're dead."

Hermione screamed. "Just fucking die, you cunting murderer!" She cried, shoving him.

He could have caught his balance easily, which made Hermione think he had planned this already. Instead, he locked eyes with her and spoke one line.

"Ginny's still alive."

Then he fell down the hill side.

(A/N: Oh snap! Didn't see that coming, did you?


	15. Indecision

Chapter Fourteen

Indecision

It took all of eight seconds for Hermione to decide she may have made a mistake. It took another half second to determine that even if Malfoy was lying, she needed to check it out. Which meant following him down there.

She knew it would be hard to get out of the ravine below. Not to mention, how close they were to the Forbidden Forrest.

But if Ginny... if there was even a chance...

Hermione lept forward. She hit the ground in a roll, somersaulting down the hill side.

She quickly regretted her idea. She hit a rock only a few yards down, catching her shoulder and cutting it open. She hit a few more, but there was no lasting damage from them, other than the spectacular bruises she knew would show up either tomorrow or the next day.

Finally she stopped moving but the world continued to spin. She shut her eyes as the world moved around her. When it ended, she opened her eyes.

He stood before her, holding one hand out to her. His mask had fallen off and as much as it pained her to admit, he was gorgeous. She took his hand, letting him pull her to her feet.

She used the momentum to pull herself into his face, staring hard into his gray eyes. "If you're lying to me, Malfoy... If you even dare to lie to me..." she gasped out.

She realized she was crying.

"Granger... I wouldn't lie to you," he whispered. For a second his eyes seemed to flash brown but it was just a trick of the light. "Not about this. Your princess is alive and if you care to trust me, I'll take you to her."

Hermione stared at him. Her hands slacked.

She crumpled and he grabbed her. "Come on, Granger. Let's see. How shall we get to my ship."

She gathered herself again, pulling out of his oddly comfortable grasp. "Where is your ship?"

"North Bay of the Lake."

"The Hogwarts Lake?"

"Yup."

"Well... technically the easiest way is through the Forbidden Forrest."

"Well then," Malfoy said with a smirk.

"No."

"You said it yourself, Granger..." he continued, the smirk widening as he took her hand.

"Malfoy! It's incredibly dangerous in there!"

"Is that so?"

"Don't you remember first year?"

"Apparently not," he replied after a noticeable hesitation.

"Malfoy..."

"Granger. Look, we're both competent adults. I think we can handle it."

"Malfoy..." She began again. Then she gave up. He was almost as persistent as Ginny when he wanted to be.

888

"The Forbidden Forrest..." Harry muttered.

"If anyone can get through it just fine, it's Hermione," Remus said.

Harry remained quiet. True, Hermione could get through just fine. So could Malfoy. And Ginny. But Ginny was dead.

(A/N: The plot thickens. I threw a couple clues in here for you.


	16. The Fire Swamp

Chapter Fifteen

The Fire Swamp

Draco held Hermione's hand as they started for the Forbidden Forrest. Hermione was reluctant to let him go, to make him release her. He was comfortable for her.

Naturally this annoyed her. Not as much as it would have if he had not just revealed to her that he hadn't killed Ginny after all.

Draco broke the silence. "Not bad here."

Hermione snapped her head around to stare at him. He was incredibly disconcerting. One moment she would remember she hated him then he would say something like that, something that reminded her so much of Ginny. Ginny was always seeing the best in people. Apparently their time together had rubbed off on Draco.

"What?" he demanded peevishly. "I'm not saying we should run away together here but the ambiance isn't so bad.

Without warning Draco hefted Hermione by her waist and spun her and him to another place. Hermione was about to yell at him when the fire sprite zipped by. Hermione stared at the creature. Fire sprites were notorious for starting fires. Hogwarts had spelled the entire Forbidden Forrest to be imune to them. That didn't stop humans from getting killed by the creatures.

"Thanks," she muttered sullenly.

He grinned at her.

"Tell me about Ginny," Hermione demanded.

Draco nodded once. "I'll take you to her once we get to the lake."

"Why didn't you kill her?"

"I told you, she said please."

"Be serious, Malfoy," Hermione snapped as they moved further in. She was regretting the dress she was wearing.

"Well, she was set up. She knew who, but she wouldn't tell me. Naturally I wondered what the hell she was doing in airspace I was known to frequent. So I asked and she said someone had it out for her. I love a good conspiracy."

"So you let her live because she was interesting?"

Draco turned his head to smile at her. "Why do you think I agreed to kidnap you from your lovely fiance?"

Hermione winced to be reminded of Harry. "Shit, I'm going to have to do something about him, aren't I?"

Draco lifted a shoulder in a shrug. "Most likely. I figure we get the pair of you over to California and get you married then see what happens."

"California doesn't allow gay marriages any more," Hermione pointed out.

He slanted a glance at her. "You sure? Ah, well. No matter. Vermont does, right?"

Hermione smiled, despite herself. "Something like that. We can figure it out when we get there."

"Or you could each marry me and then we'd be a big happy Weasley/Malfoy/Granger family."

"I don't think polygamy is legal any more."

"Pity."

Hermione was surprised how easy it was to talk to Draco now that she knew he wasn't responsible for her one true love's death. He had bothered her some during school but not as much as he bothered Ron and Harry.

With her mind so distracted, is it any wonder Hermione fell into the lightning sand?

(A/N: You gotta admit, Draco has his moments.


	17. Spiders

Chapter Sixteen

Spiders

The sand was worse than quicksand. Faster. One second she was walking, talking to Draco Malfoy. The next she was entirely under the sand. She closed her eyes tight and began stroking like she was swimming. She knew she wasn't making much progress.

Which was why she was profoundly, almost stupidly happy to feel a set of arms encircle her waist.

The arms held her tight and tugged her upward. She remained limp, her lungs screaming for breath. She kept her eyes closed tight.

After what seemed an eternity, they broke the surface. Hermione gasped for a breath, Draco echoing her.

He pulled them over to the side then set her down. He rolled her to her back and brushed the sand tenderly from her face. "You okay?" he asked, his voice hoarse.

She nodded and he handed her a water bottle. "Here, drink some then wash out your eyes."

She nodded again and drank the warm water. It tasted wonderful to her and she realized she hadn't had anything to eat all day.

Draco seemed to sense this for he pulled out his wand and waved it as she washed out her eyes.

A small feast showed up.

"Draco, aren't you worried about the spiders?"

"What spiders?" Draco asked. In that moment something large and very hairy tackled him.

Hermione stared in shock for a second as the spider straddled Draco. Then she lunged for Draco's fallen wand. Draco shoved the spider from him and got to his feet. His shoulder was bleeding.

"What the hell?" he snapped, pulling out his sword as several more spiders showed up.

"The Forbidden Forrest Spiders are attracted by food. And blood," she added, looking at his shoulder in dismay.

"Splendid," he growled. "Musta missed that lesson. Shall we see what we can't do?"

Hermione tightened her grip on the wand and tried to call to mind everything she knew about spiders. Fire was a strong deterrent.

"I'm going to try something."

"That sounds like a wonderful thing to do, given our circumstances," Draco drawled with a bravado she hoped he felt. "I'm just going to commence killing them then, shall I?"

He didn't wait for her answer but rather began attacking the creatures. Hermione spent a moment admiring his form before she started on her own plan.

She went with a simple Accio spell. She had never tried it on living things, let alone the firesprites.

It worked though and in a short time, Hermione and Draco had a halo of fire sprites around them.

"Funny kind of protection, eh?" Draco said as they began their retreat.

Hermione just smiled.

(A/N: This is where the story starts diverging from the plot in the movie/book. This is also where we get the hints of DG. If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now: This story is still mostly HrG. I just can't resist throwing some DG in there. Ginny and Hermione will still end up together so no worries about that, but you just need to know that Draco has a thing for Ginny.)


End file.
